Aku ingin !
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: Semua bermula dari Hanji.. Dan berujung buruk untuk Eren dan yang lain.. LevixMika bad sumarry RR


**Aku mau anak, Levi !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ooc, Geje, Typo dimana-mana.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Jangan lupa review ya minnachi ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kopral muda pasukan pengintai yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya, dan berhati dingin itu kini tengah menikmati sore hari dengan kopi dan juga berlembar-lembar laporan ditangannya. Nama kopral muda itu adalah Levi. Bekerja dengan setumpuk kertas memang bukan hal yang cocok untuk sang kopral karena menurutnya itu adalah hal yang paling membosankan. Melihat serangkaian kata-kata dan mencari mana yang harus diperbaiki kembali sebelum ia serahkan pada Irvin yang merupakan pimpinannya.

**BRAK.**

Levi dengan enggan melihat ke sumber suara yang berasal dari suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup dengan cukup kasar. Ternyata yang masuk adalah sang Istri, Mikasa Ackraman. Levi cukup terkejut dengan tindakan istrinya itu karena biasanya Mikasa akan masuk dan keluar dengan cukup sopan. Dialihkannya pandangannya dari tumpukan kertas itu kearah sang istri yang tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan yang terbilang cukup tajam. Levi mengingat dirinya tidak melakukan kesalahan hari ini. Menebak apa yang terjadi itu cukup sulit, apalagi yang ditebak adalah Mikasa.

"Hem aku mau bicara sebentar dengan mu, Levi."

"Kalau aku mau meminta penjelasan mengenai sikap mu hari ini dan kau bisa duduk disini kalau kau mau." Levi menepuk pahanya.

Mikasa berjalan menuju tempat Levi dan duduk di paha Levi. Levi tentu tersenyum senang karena dekat dengan Mikasa itu seperti obat yang bisa membuat mood nya membaik. Belum lagi wangi strawberry dari rambut Mikasa yang memabukan.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan, nona Mikasa ?"

"Hari ini aku bertemu dengan mayor Hanji dan kau tahu dia hamil."

"Lalu ?"

"Dia meledek ku. Kita menikah 6 bulan lebih cepat darinya dan dia bisa hamil lebih dulu dibanding aku. Kau ingat dulu kan kau yang meragukan kalau mayor Hanji itu seorang wanita atau pria. Sekarang dia membuktikan kalau dia wanita."

Levi terkikik mendengar penjelasan panjang Mikasa. Jadi istrinya itu terpancing karena godaan Hanji. Levi sebenarnya sudah tahu karena Hanji pagi-pagi sudah merusuh diruang kerjanya dan memamerkan kehamilannya. Tapi yang ia tidak habis pikir kalau Mikasa akan terpancing seperti itu dengan godaan Hanji.

"Lalu apa mau mau sekarang, nona Mikasa ?"

"Aku mau anak, Levi." Jawab Mikasa dengan tegas.

Lagi-lagi Levi terkikik. Melihat Levi yang tertawa membuat Mikasa kesal. Sekarang dia sedang membicarakan hal serius tapi kenapa malah Levi menanggapinya dengan tertawa. Menyebalkan. Itulah yang bisa Mikasa rasakan sekarang.

"Aku kesal kau tertawa seperti itu. Baiklah lupakan saja." Mikasa bangun dari duduknya namun gagal karena Levi menariknya.

"Mau kemana nona ?" Tanya Levi yang masih menahan tawanya.

"Sungguh aku kesal. Bisa kau serius Levi Heicou."

"Ya. Baiklah kalau kau mau anak, bagaimana kita buat disini saja. Jujur kau sukses memancing ku dan ku rasa aku tidak bisa tahan kalau menunggu sampai dikamar kita."

**BLUSH**. Wajah Mikasa memerah. Dia tidak berniat untuk meminta melakukan "itu" saat ini. Dia juga tidak berniat memancing Levi untuk melakukan "itu" saat ini juga dan mereka masih diruang kerja Levi. Namun telat karena Levi sepertinya sungguh-sungguh karena bibir mereka saling tertautan satu sama lainnya. Tangan Levi pun mulai membuka satu persatu kemeja yang Mikasa kenakan. Mikasa pun tidak mau kalah, ia melakukan hal yang sama. Merasakan Mikasa membalas semua perlakuannya membuat Levi sangat senang. Mungkin besok dia harus berterima kasih pada Hanji karena sudah membuat Mikasanya begitu terlihat manis seperti saat ini.

"Levi heicou."

Kegiatan panas Levi dan Mikasa terhenti karena intupsi dari seseorang. Levi memandang orang yang tengah mengganggu kegiatan mereka dengan tatapan macan yang siap menerkam mangsanya dan mencabiknya sampai berkeping-keping.

Orang yang menganggu itu ternyata Eren, Jean, Armin, dan Sasha. Mereka hanya bisa membatu ditempat melihat adegan dewasa didepan mereka. Tapi tentu aura mencekam lebih mendominasi ruangan itu, yang membuat mereka semakin membantu.

"Ano maaf Levi heicou. Silakan lanjutkan." Ucap Armin dengan takut-takut.

Mikasa pun bangun dari duduknya dan mengancingkan kemejanya yang sudah dibuka oleh Levi. Levi dengan Kemeja yang masih terbuka dan mengekspos dada bidangnya masih menatap orang-orang itu dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Jadi ada apa kalian kesini ?" Tanya levi dengan dingin.

"Ka-kami hanya ing-ingin bi-bilang ka-kalau ka-kami sudah menyelesaikan tu-tugas ka-kami." Ucap Eren dengan terbata-bata.

"Benarkah. Ku rasa belum. Kalian **sekarang **juga bisa membersikan kandang kuda dan memandikan semua kuda yang ada, bila masih ada lumpur disalah satu kuda akan ku pastikan kalian akan latihan dengan porsi titan." Levi menekankan kata **sekarang **saat mengucapkannya.

Eren dan kawan-kawan menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Dan merutuki diri mereka karena lupa mengetuk pintu. Andai saja mereka mengetuk pintu dulu pasti mereka sudah aman dan bisa bermesraan dengan kasur mereka dikamar bukan malah berkutat dikandang kuda yang bau nya sungguh membuat hidung menjadi tidak peka.

"Pergi sekarang."

Perintah Levi langsung dituruti oleh Eren dan kawan-kawan daripada nanti Levi akan menyuruh mereka yang macam-macam.

Mikasa hanya bertopang dagu pada jendela dibelakang meja kerja Levi. Wajahnya memerah. Dia malu karena teman-temannya melihat adegan intimnya dengan Levi. Sungguh memalukan. Rasanya ia ingin terjun bebas sekarang juga toh ruang kerja Levi ada di lantai dua.

Levi menghampiri Mikasa dan memeluknya dari belakang. Mencium tengkuk Mikasa dengan perlahan. Harum strawberry dari rambut Mikasa sungguh memabukan.

"Ano Levi. Sungguh aku mendadak tidak mood."

"Hah ?"

Levi terjekut dengan apa yang Mikasa katakan barusan. Tentu dia juga kesal karena gangguan kecil tadi. Dan untuk mengobati kekesalannya ia sudah menyiapkan banyak rencana untuk membuat anak buahnya itu lebih mengerti sopan santun bila ingin masuk keruangan orang. Tapi bagian bawahnya sudah sangat sesak saat ini. Namun Levi paham apa yang dikatakan Mikasa tadi. Memaksa Mikasa melakukannya, ide buruk.

"Baiklah." Levi melepaskan pelukannya dari Mikasa.

Mikasa mengecup pipi Levi dan keluar dari ruangan kerja Levi. Levi pun membenarkan Kemejanya dan mengerang frustasi. Sungguh rasanya ia menyesal tidak membunuh bocah-bocah menyebalkan tadi yang menganggu kegiatannya.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh"

Levi membenamkan kepalanya ke tumpukan kertas dimeja kerjanya itu. Mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Mikasa sendiri mendengar teriakan Levi dan kembali berjalan dengan wajah yang sama frustasinya. Keinginanya untuk punya anak masih besar. Toh dia tidak mau kalah dengan Hanji. Tapi apa daya moodnya sangat buruk karena gangguan tadi.

**.**

**.**

**Omake**.

Levi kembali ke kamarnya dengan wajah berantakan. Kamarnya kosong. Lampu masih mati. Menandakan kalau Mikasa belum kembali ke kamar mereka. Levi yang dikenal sebagai Freak Clean, kini menanggalkan hal itu. Dia merebahkan dirinya diatas kasurnya. Biasanya dia akan mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum berbaring diatas kasurnya. Rasanya lelah hari ini. Bukan lelah karena pekerjaan. Namun lelah karena batinnya yang frustasi karena batalnya kegiatan dengan Mikasa tadi. Levi pun menutup matanya dan berharap ia bisa terlelap dengan segera. Mungkin tidur bisa memulihkan pikirannya.

"Levi."

...

...

"-vi."

...

...

"-vi."

...

"Levi."

Levi membuka matanya karena ia mendengar suara Mikasa memanggilnya. Saat matanya terbuka, ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Ia mengucek matanya, mungkin ia salah lihat saat ini. Tapi sepertinya ini nyata bukan mimpi. Mikasa didepannya hanya mengenakan sehelai kain putih tipis dan terlihan um menggoda.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita buat anaknya." Mikasa membisikan dengan nada yang menggoda ditelinga levi.

Levi pun menyeriangi. Tidak menyangka Mikasa akan seperti ini. Biasanya dia yang akan meminta pada Mikasa dengan susah payah. Ah ya semua lagi-lagi berkat Hanji. Levi benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Hanji.

"Dengan senang hati aku mengabulkannya, nona Mikasa."

Levi mendorong Mikasa keatas kasur, lalu memulai aksinya dengan ciuman panas. Malam itu berlangsung sangat panjang. Erangan dan desahan Mikasa mengisi seluruh ruangan. Membuat Levi semakin bergairah untuk menerkam mangsanya malam ini.

Di sebelah kamar Levi dan Mikasa yaitu kamar Eren disebelah kiri kamar Levi dan Mikasa dan kamar Jean disebelah kanan kamar Levi dan Mikasa, mereka menutup kedua telinga mereka kuat-kuat kerena desahan dan erangan Mikasa jelas sekali terdengar. Mereka benar-benar merutuki pasangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hoah fic nista dan super geje ini bisa diselesaikan -_-o**

**Mikasa dan Levi disini sangat ooc menurut author. Tapi semoga menghibur ya ^o^**

**Sekali lagi jangan lupa review ya, minnachi ^o^**


End file.
